


男朋友不会打架怎么办

by lingrui



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingrui/pseuds/lingrui
Summary: “最近……一直跟着你是因为怕你再被欺负。”鹤房有些不好意思地解释道，“没有……没有别的想法。”大平眨了眨眼，“你没有别的想法吗？”鹤房听着摇了摇头。“不是还有对我的想法吗？”大平笑着望向鹤房。
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 5





	男朋友不会打架怎么办

**Author's Note:**

> 踩着不良热度的末班车来一发x  
> 双不良设定

鹤房听到打架声的时候，并没有多管闲事的意思。最近川西忙着谈恋爱去了，一摊子事等着他来处理，他本来不过是刚进学校不到一年的新生，却突然担任起了重任。

所以他提了提书包，准备绕过这是非之地。然而他刚走两步，就在人群中看到一抹浅色，他下意识转过头，看到有一人被三人围在当中。对方有着一头浅色的头发，一双下垂眼显得他此时委屈极了，身上穿着隔壁学校校服，把书包抱紧在胸前。

“你们在干什么。”鹤房的身体先一步做出反应，向那群人迈进了一步。四人听到声音都向他看过来。鹤房不甘示弱的对视了回去，比这更惊险的场面他都见过不少，只有三人对他来说并不算难事。

“关你什么事。”其中一个人冲他喊到。

“就是看不惯你们啊。”鹤房放下书包，挥了挥拳头向前走了两步。

那三人对视了一眼，又看了眼被围在当中的人，一边说他多管闲事一边拿着书包离开了。

鹤房见不用打架也乐得清闲，他拿起自己的书包，走到了对方的面前。对方看向他的眼神有些疑惑，到让他有些不好意思了起来。

“我是……正好路过。”鹤房摸了摸鼻子，“这条路上这种事还挺多的。下次，下次注意点吧。”说完他便准备离开。

“等一下。”对方叫住了他，回过头，对方依旧是抱着自己书包的模样。对方歪了歪头，“你叫什么名字？”

“鹤房汐恩。”鹤房回答道。

对方点了点头，“我叫大平祥生。这次……这次真是麻烦你了。”

鹤房挥了挥手，转身离开了。

\- 

鹤房本没有把这件事放在心上，却没想到在第二天，又遇见了对方。

这次不是在普通的路边，而是约架的场地。大概是因为昨天鹤房打扰了他们的事，今天一早就听到对面约他今天放学后老地方见。于是放学后，他便带着一群人来赴约。到了现场后，对方已经是一副等了很久的模样，鹤房一眼就看到了人群中一抹浅黄色。

一个刘海长到连眼睛都遮盖住的男孩一手拦着他的肩膀，贴在他耳边说着些什么，旁边还站着一个面无表情的男孩，对方从他来了以后就一直在观察他。他们三人自成一圈，其他人都和他们保持着一定距离，看起来他们俩的地位不容小觑的模样。

“是谁今天叫大爷我出来啊。”鹤房将书包丢给小弟，走上前了几步，“我今天可忙着呢，有什么事快说。”

人群中有一人走了出来，“昨天你坏了我们的事，今天就要教育你一下不要多管闲事。”

鹤房向大平的方向看了一眼，发现他们没有说话了，全都向他们看过来。他也不想多废话，直接冲了上去。

这一架没有持续很长时间。双方混战了没有多久，长刘海的人就喊他们停了手。

对方的人很听话的停下了动作，不多时便都离开了。鹤房也挥了挥手，让自己的小弟先行离开。一时间，空地上只剩下他们四人。

“你好，我叫木全翔也。”长刘海的人向前走了一步，“本来这件事也不至于闹到这种地步的，但是嘛……”他说着还向后看了一眼。“这件事就到此为止吧，希望以后不要有太多误会了。”他说完还伸出手来，鹤房有些莫名其妙地和他握了手。

做完这一系列事后，对方先一步离开了。鹤房撇了撇嘴，看着他们三个人勾肩搭背地离开，大平却在走了一段距离后突然回过了头。似乎是因为发现了他还在看，对方露出了一个笑脸，又被身旁的人拉回了注意。

鹤房不知道他们到底盘算着什么，也不知道自己当时脑袋一热的举动会造成这样的结果。他不爽地将背包甩到肩上，决定以后再也不要管和隔壁学校有关的事情了。

所以他在几天后的放学路上，看到几个穿着隔壁校服的人聚在一起，好似争吵着什么，最后打了起来。鹤房只是远远地看了一眼，没有在人群中看到熟悉的身影，他便转身离开。

\- 

大平像往常一样，准备好了东西，在校外约好了时间，准备交给找他预约的顾客。

他刚进行完交易，将钱放进书包，抱着包准备离开，就听到有人问他们在干什么。大平以为是学校的老师，紧张地抱紧了胸前的书包，抬起头才发现，是隔壁学校的学生。

“你们在干什么。”对方这么说着。看起来是路见不平，想要横插一手。

那三人互相看了一眼，反正需要的东西已经拿到手，也不想多事地拿着东西离开了。

大平疑惑地看着面前打扰了他们的人，他从没见过这个人，但对方穿的校服大平认识，他记得在他还是初中生时，就大名鼎鼎的川尻莲现在就在这所学校里就读。

“我是……正好路过。”对方一边说着一边摸了摸鼻子，“这条路上这种事还挺多的。下次，下次注意点吧。”说完他便准备离开。

“等一下。”大平看到对方想要走，下意识地叫住了对方。本来对方只不过是想耍帅而已，让他显摆够了不搭理就是。但在看到对方回过头的侧脸，他鬼使神差地问道，“你叫什么名字？”

“鹤房汐恩。”

听起来就是很帅的名字，大平想。就和他的脸一样帅。

\- 

“听说昨天有隔壁学校的人打断了你们的交易？”大平一早刚坐到位置上，坐在一旁的木全就敲了敲他的桌子。

“啊？哦……”大平愣了一下才反应过来，“也不算吧，反正我钱也拿到手了。”

“但是外校的为什么要管我们的事。”

大平眨了眨眼睛想了想，却想不出个所以然地摇了摇头。

“听说昨天找你的那群人准备约他，你去不去？”金城拿出手机摆到了两人的面前，界面上是小弟发来的讯息，告诉他今天放学后约了鹤房在老地方见。大平看着鹤房的名字，脑海里又浮现出了对方意气风发的面容。

“去吧。”大平回答道。

于是木全，金城还有他，出现在了约架的地点。不过他们只是站在一旁看着，并没有出手的打算。

这是大平第一次看到鹤房真正打架的样子。对方的动作不仅快，还夹带着凶狠的力量，就连打架，都在一群人中异常显眼。大平看着对方游刃有余的模样，低头看了看自己的胳膊。

“翔也。”大平突然拍了拍木全的肩膀，“你叫他们别打了。”

木全回过头，听到大平的话疑惑地看着他，“怎么了？”大平因为不喜欢打架的原因，很少会参与斗争里，一般都是靠着他强大的关系网，做着贩卖信息的交易，但若是有谁敢找他的麻烦，他定能将对方打趴下。这还是他第一次主动提出停手。

大平没有回答木全的问题，但他看一眼人群中心的鹤房，心里也猜的七七八八。“那好吧。”他说着，拍了拍手。

解决完之后，三人一起离开了场地。大平走到一半，突然回过头，看到鹤房还站在原地，没有什么表情地看着他们三人离开。他忽然看着对方露出了笑容，紧接着又被木全的追问拉回了注意。

\- 

鹤房发现自己最近有些不对劲。

以往他也没有多管闲事的习惯，然而最近在校外听到有一群人的喧闹声音，他总会下意识地看过去。然后意料之中地在人群中看不到熟悉的面孔，接着又离开。

鹤房正烦恼于自己的不正常，川西却突然在此时邀请他吃拉面，就在川尻莲打工的店里。

“最近真是辛苦你了。”川西一边说着一边倒了杯饮料放到鹤房的面前。

鹤房接过饮料，却有点后悔应了这饭局。川西虽然和他说这话，眼神却一直瞟向川尻的方向，川尻路过他们桌的时候还会伸出手揉揉川西的头发。鹤房牙齿咬着玻璃杯的边缘，看着两人自然而然的互动，突然反应过来了些什么。

他大概是喜欢上了那个一头浅色头发，名叫大平祥生的人。

大概是从第一眼开始，鹤房就被对方吸引了。所以在那之后，只要看到人群就会下意识地去寻找他，害怕他又被什么人围在中间为难。而一旦没有找到对方，他就能安心地离开。

想清楚后，鹤房猛的将玻璃杯放到桌面上，咚的一声引得川西和川尻都向他看过来。

“你没事吧？”川西关心地问，他看鹤房从刚才起的举动就有些奇怪。

鹤房摇了摇头，“不能更好了。”

\- 

“他又来了。”木全的目光向身后示意。大平不用回头就知道是谁跟在他们的后面。

不知道从哪天开始的，大平突然发现有人在身后跟踪他。第一次发现到的时候，他不敢回头看，只能加快速度回到家。第二天他到学校后，就把自己的怀疑告诉了木全和金城，他们交换了眼神，决定当天放学后陪大平回家，不动声色地看能不能发现是谁。

于是他们在半路上，发现一直跟着他们的人，竟然是鹤房汐恩。

“他为什么要跟着我们？哦，准确的说，他为什么要跟着祥生？”木全确认过对方的身份后，三人也不再那么紧张，“难道是想报复吗？”

“想报复的话，昨天就可以动手了。”金城不认同地说。

木全听闻耸了耸肩，“那就是看上我们祥生了也说不定。”

“翔也！”大平被木全这句话逗得有些脸红，“我们就见过两次而已。”

木全瞪大了眼睛看着大平，“你没听说过一见钟情吗？”木全说着还看了一眼金城，接着他拍了拍大平的肩膀，“不过他跟着你到底想干什么？”

“谁知道呢。”

在那之后，鹤房时不时就会出现在他们放学路上的身后。但双方没有接触过，大平也任由着对方每天跟着他，直到他回到家。 

今天木全被老师留了下来，金城自然是选择留下来等对方。大平和他们道别后，拿着包离开了学校。这次他一走到校门口，就看到了站在人群中的鹤房。

鹤房站的地方应该是精心选择的，一旁是一家甜品店，放学后有许多学生会光顾，所以店门口的学生总是很多的。但鹤房的存在太过于显眼，以至于大平一眼就在人群中捕捉到对方。

也许是因为鹤房一直在等他的原因，大平的视线和他对上了。鹤房没有慌张，反而是看到他身边没有另外两人后，深吸了几口气后，向对方走了过去。

大平习惯性地将书包抱在怀里，看着鹤房向他走了过来。他没有走，他觉得鹤房肯定是有很重要的事要告诉他。大概就是最近总是跟着他的原因。

鹤房走了过来，看了看还在不断有人走过的校门，有不少人都认识他，频频向他们的方向看过来。他挑了挑眉，拉着手腕就离开了人来人往的学校。

大平也不知道为什么自己会老老实实地跟在对方的身后，手腕被对方抓在手里，有种强硬地，让他无法抵抗的力量。但他并不觉得反感。

等到鹤房带着他走到了人少了许多的路上，像是突然想到什么一般，连忙松开了手。

“鹤房君。”大平揉了揉手腕，“你最近老是在跟着我吧？为什么呢。”

鹤房看着大平，对方一只手揉着刚才被他攥在手里的手腕，大概是因为他无意识地用力，对方的手腕有些泛红。大平的眼角是下垂的，看起来无辜极了，像是被他欺负了一般。鹤房组织好的语言此时变得支离破碎。“我喜欢你。”

大平听到后瞪大了眼睛。

鹤房看着对方的模样，觉得对方是被他的身份吓到了。毕竟他也算得上是远近闻名的不良，而且还在对方的面前打过群架，最近还像stalker一样跟着对方。大平一看就应该是好学生，被他的告白吓到也是理所当然的事。

“最近……一直跟着你是因为怕你再被欺负。”鹤房有些不好意思地解释道，“没有……没有别的想法。”

大平眨了眨眼，“你没有别的想法吗？”

鹤房听着摇了摇头。

“不是还有对我的想法吗？”大平笑着望向鹤房。

  
-

  
木全和金城发现大平最近有些不对劲。最近一放学他就背着书包跑了，以前还会等他们一起出校门，连休息日也不见人影。  
  
直到有一天木全和金城在公园里遇到了大平，出乎他们意料的是，大平的身边还有一个他们熟悉的身影。鹤房手里举着一个冰淇淋递到大平的嘴边，大平正低着头看着手机。他没有抬头，就这鹤房的手舔了一口冰淇淋。

鹤房依旧会每天送大平回家。他们两所学校的距离不远，鹤房美名其曰附近的不良太多了，但是只要看到他就不敢上来打扰，为了大平的不被欺负，所以要送他。

大平没有去在意这理由站不站得住脚，也没有透露没人能欺负他的事实，每天都期待着放学后见到鹤房。  


“给。”大平将手上的资料递了过去。他因为和鹤房开始谈恋爱的原因，已经有一段时间没有接单子了，原来谈恋爱真的会让人变化。这一单还是因为对方给的酬金够多，他才勉强答应下来的。他还盼着赶快结束交易和鹤房约会呢。

对方有些不耐烦地从他的手上将东西抢了过去，纸张划过虎口的时候留下了一阵刺痛和浅浅的红痕，大平不动声色地揉了揉。

对方粗略地翻看一遍，突然将手里的东西一合。“就这么点？”

大平点了点头。

“我给你的价钱可不少，你就拿这么点东西来糊弄我。”对方很生气地将东西向地上摔。大平垂眸看了眼地上的纸，他见多了找各种理由企图赖账的人，也有觉得他看起来好欺负想着打赢他就能免单的。不过他们没有一个人如愿。

“能打听来的东西我都写给你了。”大平丝毫没有因为对方的发难而害怕，“本来就是难查的东西，这些东西也对得起价格了。”

对方显然并不接受他的说法，几个人向他走了过来。  


鹤房到达约定地点的时候，比说好的时间提前了一些。他正准备打开手机想问问大平到哪里了，就听见不远处的巷子里传来了打斗的声音。

鹤房心里一紧，生怕是大平在来的路上被什么人缠上了，他连忙循着声音找了过去。

等鹤房找到了现场，确实在人群中看到了大平，对方正一拳将面前的人打倒在地，站起身来的时候又一脚将想从身侧袭击的人踹了出去，接着一脚踩在地上的人的胸口。“情报就这么多，你们要是不能对付只能说明是你们自己无能。”说着他勾起嘴角笑了，似乎是脚下又加了些力气，躺在地上的人发出痛苦的呻吟。“等会我还有约，就不陪你们玩了。”

说完他走到一旁拿起自己的包，拍了拍上面的灰，转过身就看到站在巷口的鹤房。

大平的嘴角还保持着刚才的角度，看到鹤房的时候没有收住。他顿了一下，对上鹤房的视线，从对方的眼神里他什么都看不出来。大平压下心里的不安走到鹤房身边，他的手在颤抖，手背挨到对方的，他本想将手收回来，鹤房却握住了他的手，带着他离开了小巷。

“有没有哪里受伤？”鹤房带着人到了另外的街道上，上下打量着大平，还抓住对方的手仔细地看。

“你不生气吗？”大平任由鹤房看着，带着些不安小心地问道。

“我为什么要生气？”鹤房笑着反问，“不就是打个架，再说我不也是不良吗。”鹤房确定大平身上没有受伤才放下心来，“我男朋友也这么能打，我也能放心了。”

“而且。”鹤房伸出手摸了摸大平的头发。“祥生打架的模样很帅。”

鹤房这句话说得认真，把大平的脸都说红了。

“我喜欢的祥生，不良也好，优等生也好，只要是祥生。”鹤房依旧脸不红心不跳地告着白。

“现在该去约会了。”

___END_


End file.
